Reclaiming the Future
by Ravencrest Stories
Summary: In a distant future, the X-Men have fallen and Apocalypse reigns over the barren remains of the world. Can Gambit and Jonice, the son of one of his fallen comrades, defeat Apocalypse and restore the world to what it should have been?
1. Chapter 1

Pale red light washed across the land as the first rays of sunlight broke through the clouds that covered the sky. In the distance a large plume of dust filled the sky. The sounds of a gasoline engine soon filled the air as the origins of the dust cloud soon became apparent. A lone man riding on a rusted motorcycle soon broke the crest of a small hill. A thick cloth mask covered most of his face and large circular goggles covered his eyes. He sped along the barren earth that was once known as New York. His destination was a ruined mansion on the outskirts of a broken city. The long overcoat that he wore bellowed out behind him as he cranked the gear shift into a higher gear, causing the bike to lurch and then speed up faster.

It didn't take long for him to reach the end of his journey, the bike he rode slowly coming to a stop in the loose earth as he pulled up to the front of the mansion. He sat there for a long moment, looking up at rotted and decaying building. The building had definitely seen better days and the fact that it still stood amazed him. Finally, using the foot he'd planted on the ground to steady himself on his bike, he stood up and swung his leg over the bike to dismount it all together. He took a moment to comb his hand, clad in a fingerless glove, through his dusty brown hair, clearing his face of bangs that covered most of his face. He brushed his hands lightly over his long overcoat, clearing the dust from the tattered garment before finally removing the goggles he wore over his eyes, sliding then down over his face to reveal bright glowing crimson eyes. He allowed the goggles to rest gently against his neck as he looked around. He rubbed his unshaven cheek and looked around again. It had been a long time since this place had any life about it. He could still hear the ghost like voices of those he used to know. He could hear them talking to him, hear them laughing, hear them simply enjoying life. Now that was all gone. He took a few steps away from the thing that had brought him back here, dust rising up with each step he took. He made his way slowly over to the front door, which hung on its last hinges by a screw. His eyes studied the wood, saw the small golden plaque that read "Xavier's Institute" on it. A small smile spread across his lips as he reached up, gently brushing his hand across the small golden surface, nor tarnished with many years of neglect. The last screw finally gave out and the door fell, casting dust in all directions as it did so. A small frown passed over his lips before he shook his head softly and then stepped over the fallen door inside.

His eyes glanced about the large open foyer that stood before him. The long double staircase leading up to the second floor and had long since fallen. He wanted to look around, to see if anything still remained of a life he had lost long ago. He didn't have time though. He had a purpose for visiting this place and that had yet to be fulfill. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thin cigarette and placed it into his lips. He could hear his old friend's voice now, calling to him, tell him that he needed to quit the habit or it would kill him. A sad smile spread across his lips as he held up the tip of his finger and caused a small pop of energy to light the smoke. He took in a small breath and then let the smoke slowly role out from the corner of his mouth as he stood there. The echoes of days long past filled his ears once more. The sounds of all those he knew filling his mind as he looked around. He could almost see them now, walking around the mansion without a care in the world. He shook his head softly, causing his hair to spill across his face once more. He could fill the tears fill up in his eyes, but he fought the urge to simply cry. The time for tears had long since past, he hated being here.. but it had to be done. He took in another breath and then put the cigarette out in his hand, placing what was left back into his pocket. He took one last look around the decayed foyer and then continued on through the house.

What he had come for was in the back yard. Just a small patch of earth, no bigger then small park. Within the confines of a rusted iron fence stood several gravestones. There was one in particular though that had his interest. He slowly opened the iron gate of the fence, letting it swing slowly open as he stepped inside what he considered one of the last sacred places on earth for him. His eyes wandered over the nearest gravestone. His eyes reading the words, "Here lies Ororo Munroe. May her soul rest in peace," before he reached out, brushing his fingers along the top of gravestone. He passed another and then another, all of them belonging to friends who had long since passed on. Finally though, he came to the one he sought. He slowly dropped to one knee letting his fingers brush away the dust and dirt that had collected on the surface. Some of the words had long since faded, but he could still make out the ones that mattered. Here lies Anna Marie LeBeau, beloved wife of...

"It's been a while, non, cheri? Remy want to start off sayin' dat he sorry fer not comin' ta see ya sooner. He been busy and all tryin' ta find de way back to ya," Remy spoke softly as he leaned forward, resting one hand gently on top of the grave, his crimson eyes welling up with tears as he spoke. "Ah.. miss ya, cheri, and Ah promise, one day Ah'm gonna rest in ya arms again..." His voice threatened to break as he leaned forward to rest his head softly on the headstone, his tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks as he took in a shuttering breath. "Remy jus' got one last t'ing ta do thou'h before dat happens." He leaned back onto his legs and slowly moved a hand to the best pocket of his coat. His hand slowly slipping inside as he removed a small red rose from the chest pocket. His fingers grasped the stem lightly as he looked down at the flower, fresh tears coming to his eyes once more as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the marble surface. He slowly placed the rose at the foot of the grave stone and slowly began to stand up. Taking one last look he lowered his head. "_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur_." With that he turned, his long overcoat swirling about him as he left the grave site of all of his friends and loved ones.

It wasn't long till Remy appeared again at the broken entrance to the once beautiful home. He adjusted his coat after drying his eyes once more with the sleeve of his coat. His crimson eyes slowly rose to gaze at a young man leaning on the seat of his bike. The young man had his arms crossed lightly over his chest and his bright blue eyes were cast down at the ground just beyond where his feet were. His long, raven black hair gently swayed in the breeze. His eyes slowly turned up to look at Remy as he began to stroll over toward him. Remy rose a brow as he looked at the young man for a moment before coming to a stop to look at him in the eyes.

"Wha' ya doin' here, homme?"

"I came to make sure you didn't die trying to pay your last respects to your wife."

"Ah appreciate it, mon ami... but honestly Ah wouldn' care if Ah died now or not."

Jonice looked at him a moment, his blue eyes studying the worn and weary man for a moment before he simply nodded and then moved off the bike so that Remy could get on. He ran his hands through his long hair before pulling it back into a loose ponytail. His blue eyes shifted to the morning sky overhead. He could already feel the heat from the sun bleeding through the thick clouds overhead. He shrugged as Remy mounted his bike. The rusted bike whining a little as Remy's weight fell on the old bike. Jonice looked down at the rusted metal transport and shook his head. He looked back up to Remy once more before crossing his arms lightly over his chest.

"I'll see you there then... Try not to pass on before we finish this okay?"

"Ya need ta worry 'bout ya self. Ah'll be dere.."

Jonice nodded before he slipped into the air. Dust rising up around where he was once standing. Remy watched as the boy's figure disappear into the horizon. Having been left alone he settled over the bars of his bike for a moment as he reached into his pocket once more. His red crimson eyes studying the object in between his fingers before he placed it to his lips before lighting it once more. He took a long drag off the smoke before he leaned back into his seat. He sighed softly, regretting that he didn't have any more of them. After he finished the last of his cigarettes, he flicked the butt away and then started his bike. The wheels spinning out as he headed off in the direction that the boy had gone before.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy's eyes slowly gazed upwards at the towering spire that rose high into the clouds. Large plumes of jet black smoke filled the air as red lightning coursed along the cloud lining. He shut his eyes for a moment as he leaned back to reach into his pocket. His fingers grasped a torn picture. His lips turned downwards in a small frown as he brushed his thumb softly over the image of a rather beautiful woman with a long white streak in curling brown hair. He sighed heavily as he placed the photo back into his pocket. He rose to his feet and slipped one leg over the seat of his bike as he began to walk toward the tower itself. The figure of the young man who was with him before slowly settled to the earth not far behind him. His long black hair slowly bellowing out behind him as a warm blast of air washed over them. Remy slowly looked over his shoulder to the boy and gave him a light nod a smirk before he reached into his jacket once more before pulling out one of his trademark weapons. He easily shuffled the thin deck of playing cards in his worn hands as he looked at the door before them. There was no turning back, his heart was pounding heavily in his chest and he feared that it might give out before they did what they came here to do. He looked over his shoulder as he swiftly drew four cards off the top of the deck, his bright crimson eyes looking back to the boy, Jonice, behind him.

"Ah jus' want ya ta know... Ya always been a son ta me. Ah guess Ah see ya on de other side den?" Remy said softly as a pink aura began to surround the cards in his hand, a soft humming beginning to fill the air.

"I'm sure we shall.. Worry not though. I'll keep a nice warm spot in hell for you," Jonice said as his hands turned into tightly balled up fists.

With that Remy sent the cards flying through he air with a deftly aimed toss. The long pink vapor trails slowly faded in the air as the cards crashed into the heavy iron door. The loud sound of screeching metal and heavy alarms filled the once silent air. Remy nodded to himself before pulling out from a small holder at his waist the telescoping bo staff that he'd used for most of his life. Each end extended as he pressed the secret button somewhere in the middle. His eyes glowed with fury as he ran forward, holding the staff just behind him as he did so. Jonice took to the air, his hands taking on a bright pink glow of their own. Within Jonice's hands formed two long katana blades made of pure psionic energy. He smiled as the first of the guards appeared. His blades easily 'sliced' through the armor that they wore, and their bodies fell to the ground motionless. He turned to look back at Remy and nodded before the pair disappeared into the smoke filled doorway. The sounds of battle and more explosions soon filled the air.

It wasn't long before the pair stood before two lavishly decorated iron doors. Etched into the surface were scenes that had played out long ago. The defeat and death of most of the X-men laid out before the pair of men. Jonice's eyes scanning the engraved surface as he took a few cautious steps forward. He could see the images of his mother and father before him. Their bodies laying crumpled on the ground beneath the mighty boots of Apocalypse. His hand slowly stretched outwards as he brushed his fingers over their forms before looking back to Remy he shook his head softly. That terrible day had been burned into his memory for so long he knew that he would never forget it. Jonice growled heavily before he turned, balling his hands into fists once then slammed them hard against the door. The metal groaned and creaked before finally snapping beneath the strength of Jonice's blows against it. The huge metal doors slowly fell inwards. Their heavy metal forms echoed loudly as they struck the earth in front of him. Jonice stood there, his breath heavy as his blue eyes scanned the room for any sign of their target.

Sitting atop a throne made entirely of human skulls sat the caped figure of a large man clad in purple and blue armor, his arms resting against the spines of long dead individuals. A broad grin spread across his face like he had already won the day. His fingers tapped lightly on the forehead of one of the skulls on which they rested as he stared at the two assailants who had barged their way into his citadel tower. He shook his head before letting a booming laugh fill the air about them. His huge frame slowly rose up from his seat as he took a step down the long stairs of throne. The sound of shifting bones resonated from under his feet. He raised one hand up to the air, a single human skull resting in the palm of his hand.

"Tell me young one. Why do you come here? Is it for this?" Apocalypse held out the skull toward Jonice as he spoke, showing him the bleached white skull in his hand.

Jonice tilted his head to the side, a questioning look in his eyes. "Why would I want a skull...?"

"Oh, I see you don't know who this belongs to then... Allow me to enlighten you."

Apocalypse grinned again as he closed his fist around the object laying lightly against his palm.

"It was your mother's," He said as his fist crushed the bone to powder in his strong hand. His large red eyes opened wide as he began to laugh again, his hand slowly opening to release the powdered skull into the air.

The air grew thicker as the dust caught in a sudden breeze that washed throughout the room. The particles quickly swept across the floor to condense and reform in the air in front of the young boy. His outstretched hands slowly grasped the newly reformed skull from the air and held it there for a moment, his bright blue eyes taking in its form as he stood there. The long dark strands of his hair swirled about him as they got caught up on the torrent of air that now filled the large throne room. His hair floated about him as if he were suspended in water. His blue eyes slowly began to bleed off long pink vapor trails as he stared at the skull, its long since empty eyes looking back up to him. Remy frowned as he watched Jonice simply standing there. He could feel the energy building up in the air about all of them, his long coat bellowing madly behind him as he brought a hand up to guard his face. His crimson eyes shimmered through his fingers as he watched a heavy aura soon envelope the boy. Apocalypse simply continued to smirk as he stood there, now crossing his massive arms over his chest.

"So, young one, what do you plan to do now?" Apocalypse's voice cut through the air as he watched the two men closely. He knew that Jonice would lash out soon. This was what he had been waiting for. The last little bit of resistance in his world stood before him now and he would crush it flat.

"I don't plan to do anything," Jonice said in a soft tone as he slowly let the skull fall from his hands only to stop a few inches from the ground to settle softly. "What I'm going to do is end your reign of terror once and for all."

"Oh.. how interesting," Apocalypse said as he began to uncross those massive arms of his once more. "Then come, boy, face your destiny and know it is futile to resist!" Another booming laugh filled the air.

Energy crackled around Remy's cards as he ran past Jonice. He deftly flung them at the tyrant who had ruined his life so long ago. The energy violently burst free as the cards slammed against he purple and blue armor that surrounded Apocalypse's huge frame. The larger man simply brushed his massive hand against his arm as if that had only slightly irritated him. His large red eyes regarded the man standing only chest high to himself. His grin spread across his lips as he began to laugh again, his large mouth opening wide before he looked down at Remy once more.

"Pathetic gnat! What do you think to accomplish with such a pathetic show of force?" Apocalypse's voiced boomed.

Remy knew that his strength had weakened with his age. He grimaced as he barely managed to dodge to the side. The ground crumbled away from where Apocalypse's massive fist, now in the form of a giant spiked ball crashed through it. He hit the ground hard and slid a few feet to the side. The ends of his coat were now torn at the ends. He rolled up to his feet, whipping the staff he held behind him as he readied for another assault from the goliath. His hands pulled new cards from the desk now in his sleeve and readied them in a flash as he waited for the next move. It came in the form of a titanic blow that seemed to shake the very foundation of the tower itself. Apocalypse's eye went wide as the balled fist of the younger fighter collided with his jaw, causing the heavy metal plating in his face to bend and then crack. He toppled backwards into his throne, the bones giving way beneath the force of the blow and his girth. The air filled with dust and smoke as he crashed through the wall far behind the throne itself. The boy's image vanished into thin air as his form moved quickly through the air to catch up to the fallen king. His hands balled into fists again as he formed them into one giant fist over his head. He growled before slamming them down into Apocalypse's gut, forcing part of his body to sink heavily into the air. The ground broke open in the form of a spider-web as a small crater formed around the death bringers body. Blood spilled heavily from Apocalypse's lips onto the floor next to his head. His eyes shut in pain as Jonice continued the assault into his gut.

Long metal claws sprang forth from between his knuckles as he began to slash them into his enemy, cutting through metal, bone and flesh that rested underneath. He growled as blood filled the air, before Apocalypse managed to knock him away with his massive fist. The large man stammered as he bellowed, blood gurgling in the back of his throat as his voiced filled the air of the throne room.

"Horsemen, AID ME!"

Four figures soon flew into the room of the throne room on metal horses. The quickly descended from the air to attack the recovering Jonice. Gambit grimaced as he noticed the all too familiar form of a certain person from his past. Rogue descended on Jonice from the back of her horse, her outstretched hands grasping for the young boy's throat to clench around it tightly. He swung into action though, hurling his charged cards with deadly accuracy once more and sending the descending femme fatale into the wall beyond with a resounding explosion. He had to remind himself that the Rogue he once loved and knew was long since gone. He slowly rose to his feet once more. His old age had really caught up to him. He brushed his hand over his mouth as a coppery taste began to fill his mouth. It was then that he felt something had pierced him from behind. He winced as he looked over his shoulder to look at who had impaled him. His eyes wide as he noticed John Ravencrest, Jonice's father, standing behind him with the long katana blade in hand. He grimaced as he felt the blade begin to twist in his innards, causing pain to course through him.

"Damn't, mon ami... why'd it have ta be you?" Remy said as he grasped the blade in his hand and then filled it with a heavy dose of kinetic energy before he fell forward, sliding off the blade and to the ground. John pulled back the blade and hefted it as he prepared for another strike at the fallen hero. Remy winced as he rolled onto his back and quickly brought his feet up to sink them into the advancing fallen X-man and then sent him hurling through the air into a wall near-by. The resounding boom filled the large space. A shower of black blood and fetid meat rained down in a small area as the form of his former friend evaporated in the explosion. He fought back the tears that so badly wanted to spill out of him as he rolled over onto his stomach once more just in time to catch Jonice standing there over the fallen forms of the remaining horsemen. Jonice looked down at the fallen Rogue and Rachel Summers at his feet. The last, Wolverine, struggled in the boy's grasp as he looked at him. Sadness filled his eyes as a bright flash covered the throne room and the metal skeleton of ancient mutant fell lifeless to the ground. Ash floating away in the wind was all that remained of what was once Wolverine. The only thing that remained now was Apocolypse himself. Remy's eyes grew wide as he felt that massive fist crash down upon him. Blood escaped his lips as that massive grasp clenched tightly around his form, lifting him effortlessly into the air. His legs dangled freely underneath him as Apocolypse slowly began to turn him in the air to face him, bringing him closer so that they could look face to face.

"How is it that I missed destroying you all those years ago, you pathetic little swamp rat?" Apocalypse spoke slowly, blood dripping heavily from his mouth.

"Dere is only one person who can call me dat an' dat ain' you!" Remy sneered as he grasped at his hand and then let his hand slide off of Apocalypse's forearm. He reached into his jacket pocket and grasped the old, torn, and tattered picture in his jacket pocket and then pulled it free. His crimson eyes burning brightly as he stared into the giant's face and then spit a small bit of his own blood into Apocalypse's face. The picture in his hand charging brightly with the massive amount of kinetic energy he pumped into it.

"'Cause Ah saved dat boy's life... so dat he would avenge me an' my friends one day. 'Sides... ya can beat de X-men... but ya never truly kill dem!" With that he stuffed the photo into the gaping maw of a mouth before him just as a blade, formed of Jonice's own hands cut through the meat, metal and bone of Apocalypse's arm. As he fell, Remy aimed a shot at Apocalypse's head, slamming the toes of his boot into the lower jaw of the massive giant and forcing the mountain's mouth to slam tightly shut around the charged photo. Jonice slammed into Apocalypse again, knocking him back away from Remy as the elderly man fell back onto the hard metal floor of the tower again. With a quick spin and a step he brought the blade across the giant's mid section. Dark blood spilled out as the blade easily cut through him, a splattering of blood falling to the ground as Jonice stood there, watching his head soon popped much like a overripe grape between the fingers of a small child. As the dust settled and the two halves of Apocalypse came to a rest, Jonice turned to face the man resting on the floor behind him. Remy could feel the blood seeping from the hole in his stomach as he looked up at Jonice standing over him. His sad crimson eyes took in the form of the youth as he turned and fell onto his knees next to his elderly friend.

"Dat ol' windbag always did need ta learn when ta shut 'is mouth... Ya did good kid," Blood dropped down his chin as Remy spoke. He looked at the youth and shook his head softly.

"Its not over just yet Remy..." Jonice smiled as his eyes began to glow brightly. Blue energy began to spin off Jonice wildly as it began to fill the room around them. Remy could feel the the wounds on his body already beginning to close. He shook his head before reaching up to try and stop the boy.

"Stop it, mon ami... ya gonna spend up all ya energy." Jonice smiled before shaking his head and lifting the man to his feet. A bright blue portal erupted behind the pair of them. Remy's eyes glanced at the shimmering mass and then looked to the youth before him. The tears he had fought for so long finally came though, spilling over his cheeks as he looked at Jonice.

"Ah'm gonna miss ya..." Remy said, the tears rolling down his dusty cheeks.

"You won't for long. We'll see each other again, Remy LeBeau. It's up to you to reclaim the future... Remember that." Jonice said. It was already apparent that the last of Apocalypse's minions, those that were still alive, were converging on their location. The heavy sounds of hundreds, even thousands of footfalls filled the heavy metal throne room. Jonice smiled and gave Remy a wink before he pushed the older man into the portal, sending him spinning and hurling back to a time long since forgotten. Remy reached out trying to call to Jonice, but no sound came. The last image he saw was of Jonice turning to face the first wave of oncoming horde. The portal soon closed behind him and Remy felt a cooling sensation as his eyes drifted closed and darkness overtook him.

_

His body stirred in the silk sheets that covered his body. The annoying sound of the alarm clock blaring in his ear forced his eyes open. He could feel a naked form next to him, the silky smooth feel of her skin against his own. He rubbed his eyes lightly as he looked over her form. Her long brown hair laying next to her beautiful white skin. He could feel the warm tears well in his eyes once more as he watched her chest rise a fall. He smiled reaching out to gently brush his fingers over her cheek. Her emerald green eyes slowly opened as she looked up to him.

"S'matter sugah...?" Rogue said sleepily, "Why're ya cryin'?"

"No reason', cheri... jus' a bad dream," Remy said softly before leaning down to kiss Rogue on the lips.


End file.
